endless dreams
by Miss-G1
Summary: Everyone has his price, money will buy you everything. Haruka Tenoh knows that, but when love comes in the way. Money won't save you
1. Prologue: Broken souls

Disclaimer : I don't have any rights over characters from Sailor Moon but I do own this story plot.

A/N: it's being far too long since i wrote a decent story. hope you like it

the only character that are mine will be reveiled in due time. Lets hope i dont have the "block again"

Prologue

Broken Souls

"Stay back!" She yelled. "I swear, stay back or i'll shoot"

"Michi, please" Her voice weak, so different from all the times they were together. If she did not tell her the truth, this would not be happening.

"Please" Looking in her eyes, blue as the sea, she almost was drowning, almost. "I'm sorry"

she pleaded. Trying to close the distance between them, she walked forward but yet again stopped by Michiru's harsh words. Haruka flinched

"Stay back, you monster!" Michiru yelled again. Raising her gun a little higher, making her point clear that she will shoot if she had too. "Don't come any closer"

Looking at the gun, were it was aiming at. She smiled bitterly. "How appropriate. Aiming at my heart. It's already broken." she thought. "I never lied to you, i love..."

"Don't! Don't even finish that sentence. You lied! You lied about everything!" She couldn't stop the tears that were falling from her eyes. "Everything! I thought that we had something special, that we were meant to be. But you lied, Haruka!"

Oh, how she wanted too hug her, tell that everything was just a bad dream. But she couldn't. Yes she lied, but not about the fact that she loved her. She loved her when she first saw her. How beautiful she was.

The first time they kissed, it was as time itself stopped, that nothing mattered but them.

How one lie can change all that.

Letting her head fall, her short bangs falling, casting a shadow before her eyes. "Everything i did was a mistake. I could have stopped her, making her realize what she was doing was wrong. But back then i was weak, fragile and foolish too believe everything he said. Lying too you was the hardest thing i ever did. But if i told you the truth about your father, i would have lost you. " Looking up, sighed softly, she continued.

"So yes, i lied. I lied because i love you. I lied because i couldn't bear of losing you but each and everyday was hard for me. Because when i saw you crying at the grave of your father, looking for a answer why he was killed. I wanted too tell you but i was to weak. Weak of losing you."

By the time michiru realized it, haruka was holding both of her hands with the gun aiming at her heart. When did she moved michiru did not know but her finger was dangersly close of shooting. She looked up at the teal eyes she loved so much, as haruka voice filled her ears again.

"If that is my mistake then kill me"

_'what?'. _Michiru looked at her in shock

This was not how she planned it. She had to be in control, that was the plan. Make the killer pay for her father's death. But she did not espected that Haruka... "Haruka...killed him." She thought.

"Say something, please" Letting her head fall agains michiru. Inhaling her scent, she loved so much. Reminded her of the sea. It made her smile. "Michi..." Closing her eyes, Not caring anymore.

Hearing a small sob, she opened her eyes again. Feeling Michiru move, she felt a small push. Freeing herself out of her grasp, Michiru backed away.

"No, i will not be tempted by you. You killed him Haruka. And then you made a fool out of me by lying!" Making more space between them, until she was stopped by a wall. "Lies, all you said were lies!" Michiru half cried, half yelled. All Haruka could do was look at her. But then she walked fast towards her, grapping the gun and threw it away.

"No lies were said when i kissed you" So close, so close of breaking down. No she had to be strong. Grapping her face, forcing michiru to look at her. "I love you" She whispered to her.

"And that is no lie"

A tear fell, and soon she broke down. So tired of being strong, always wearing a mask. She was so tired. She just wanted too go back to sleep and never wake up.

Falling down, bringing michiru with her they hit the floor. "I'm so tired, Michi. I just want too sleep." Feeling Mihiru touch her face, she finally looked at her. She gasped when Michiru kissed her. Smiling weakly into the kiss she knew what it meant.

"I can't do this on my own, Michi. I need you. I can't lose you" She let her head fall agains the wall. "Tomorrow he comes back home" she took a deep, shaky breath. "I will take care of everything" Realizing the hold of michiru's arms around her waist tighted. She closed her eyes.

"No..." She knew what it meant. Here she was a hour ago to kill her and know she did not want too lose her. "Going alone in there will get yourself killed, please"

Laughing lightly, Haruka pushed her head off the wall, making her look straight into Michiru's deep blue eyes. "I want to make things right, to make up my mistake" Grapping her hand, she kissed it. "Make me forget for tonight Michi"

No words were said as two souls found home again.

And it will start with a bang.

review please!


	2. Chapter 1: New business

Disclaimer : I don't have any rights over characters from Sailor Moon but I do own this story plot.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Chapter 1.

New business

"Why?" She said with a timid voice. She was not sure if she heard it right. "Can't Azumi do it?" Looking around she saw people walking by, looking through the window. If they only knew what she saw.

"I mean not that you already asked, but why now? It's been months and you telling me this now. It feels like you're dropping a huge responsibilitie on me and i dont know if i can accept this?" She looked at her father as he sat behind a huge desk making her feel so small in comperision.

He looked behind from his computer and smiled, a sincere smile she could tell.

"I'm leaving in a few month and it's time you take you responsibilitie as a Tenoh. But i'm not leaving it in your hands alone. I asked Azumi and she agreed too help you, when she gets back." Looking back at the computer he continued.

"Beside Haruka, living how you life now makes me think that you dont like too work."

Haruka scoffed. "It's not that i don't like to work, on the conturewarry i like to work, but not behind a desk, or going too meetings. It's not my thing and you know that" She pouted and looked mad towards her father.

As he saw her, he laughed. "Don't acted like a five year old. It did't work back then and it won't work now." Standing up from his chair he walked towards her. "I know you like living the fast life, i see it everytime i look at the morning news." She laughed nervously.

"You saw the morning news? I didn't thought there was a newsreporter among the crowed." She ran her hand through her short, blond hair. "It happend only two times. So its not a big of a deal"

Putting his huge hands on her shoulders, he looked straight into her eyes. "Believe me that this is for the best. And maybe you will like it, you wont be sitting behind a desk. You just have too make deals, befriend a few good investeurs. But there is a plus side on this."

'theres a plus side after he told me this?' Haruka thought. "What?" she said.

"You get too meet a few beautifel woman at the benifets you will entend." He could not tell if she was happy or sad because when he looked at her she had a blank expression on her face. "Or men"

She wanted too yell, scream or whatever. The only think that came out of her mouth was. "huh" rubbing the back of her neck, she looked away from her father. "So you knew?" she asked nervously, looking away from her father.

He smirked. "Haruka please, i know almost everything of your life" she snorted, muttered just for her to hear. "yeah right"

"But there are still things i need too find out about you. But i'm your father"

"Since when?" She asked bitterly. If he did't knew better there was a little venom behind her words. "Since when are you my father? I only get too see you once or twice a year. And when i call you, i always get your fucking receptionist saying that you don't have time for me!" Turning around, walking towards the door, to leave her father to leave this all behind. "And now you want me to take care of YOUR business! Forget it!"

"You leave now, i will freeze your money, and i know you well enough that you need my money" he stated the obvious fact. She whipped around dangerously, glaring at her father. "You want MY money, you have to earn it" He raised his voice a bit, just a little too make his point clear. "So it's your choice, Haruka" Walking back to his desk. Sitting back in the chair.

"Yes or no?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

What will it be? Yes or no?

review please.


End file.
